In the resource recovery industry, resources are often recovered from boreholes in formations containing the targeted resource. A plethora of tools are used in such operations, many of them needing to be actuated remotely. While early actuation configurations comprised mechanical connections only, more recent configurations employ chemical, electrical and mechanical means as well as combinations thereof. The industry has many available configurations and methods but due to evolving conditions and recovery concepts, the industry is always in search of alternate configurations and methods to actuate the various tools that are used.